


It's Raining Angry Little Men

by MusicalLuna



Category: Psych
Genre: Crack, Gen, Originally Posted on Psychfic, Rain, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Sometimes when it rains...





	It's Raining Angry Little Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windscryer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windscryer/gifts).



> Oi vay. windscryer has been bugging me to post this for months, ever since it spontaneously wrote itself during a chat.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or anything else recognizable.
> 
> \--  
> This is crack. Really weird crack.
> 
> ENJOY IT.

Shawn stepped outside, whistling cheerfully, oblivious to the tiny men falling from the sky.

Opening his umbrella, he swung it up over his head, and the little men bounced off of it, screaming hysterically like he and Gus the whole way.

Juliet waved from her place beside the car, a newspaper held over her head to deflect the downpour of little men.

Many of them were wearing suits.

And tiny little ties.

In fact.

They looked strangely familiar...

With a tiny...dark...Irish...hairline.

Juliet held out her hand to take Shawn's and shook it lightly as one of the little men landed with a smack on the back of her hand.

Shawn shivered as one slipped down the back of his shirt, only to drop out at his waist line screaming obscenities.

"Man, weird weather we're having, isn't it?" Juliet commented.

"You're telling me," Shawn said and ducked his head as he folded the umbrella, little men pattering against his back as he bent to open the door.

"I HATE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" the mini-Lassies screamed in unison.

And that was when the sun came out, burning away the tiny little figures...

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story archived at <http://www.psychfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=1178>


End file.
